


sucker for you

by orphan_account



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: 'oh no i ran into my sexy sort-of-ex in a stupid speed dating event what do i do', Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, One Night Stands, Post-Canon, Speed Dating, Useless Lesbians, in which they kiss too much and talk too little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Janis is genuinely fed up because this was a stupid idea and she could be doingso many better thingson a Saturday afternoon. She’s about to get up and go, but the bell rings and the oily-haired man wearing a MAGA cap is replaced by the first woman on her speed date roster.And not just any woman, but the blonde-haired, blue-eyed muse of her nightmares.Her jaw drops and she can kind of feel her brain short-circuiting when their eyes meet. Regina looks equally shocked, mouth hung open and shoulders tense.“Janis?”//Alternatively, Janis runs into Regina George at a matchmaking party after three years of avoiding her.





	sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

> was this inspired by a certain aggretsuko episode? i mean, i don't know. you can't prove anything.

Looking back on it, Janis isn’t quite sure how she finds herself in this situation in the first place, but there she is, filling out a ‘personality form’ on a scented sheet of paper in a room filled with a bunch of other sad young adults trying to snag a future spouse.

A lot of it probably had to do with Damian _ insisting _ that she was getting too settled in with her life and her meagerly paying graphic design job, pointing out how her existence pretty much consisted of the same old routine everyday, then pushing her into joining this archaic money making scheme. Who still had _ matchmaking parties _ in 2019, right? 

(She suspects it’s mostly because Damian had been getting serious with his boyfriend and he wanted to make sure she didn’t live alone when he moved out, which was a kind gesture but she really didn’t mind. The most she’d have to adjust to was having to pay the rent all on her own.

Real estate in New York City was _ not _ cheap.)

Janis ponders over a particularly difficult question (annual income?) then proceeds to skip it and move on to an equally difficult one (sexual orientation?). She isn’t quite sure whether she even wanted to find someone to match with. She definitely wasn’t expecting to find The One—she gave up all notions of that existing in senior year of high school—but maybe she could find…a friend? 

She shares a downbeat laugh with herself when she realises the only friend that lives relatively close enough to keep in touch with her these days is Damian.

Her strange high school clique had gone their separate ways after college. While they still generally kept track of where each other was and sometimes met up if they were in the same city, everyone had pretty much started living their own lives. Aaron and Cady were all the way in Kenya, building libraries and helping the community Cady had grown up in, saving the world one little bit at a time or whatever. Gretchen and Karen were touring the world as a happy, married couple (which everyone had _ totally _ seen coming since freshman year of college), and Regina… 

Janis shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She isn’t quite sure what happened to Regina George apart from running her own fashion line (that Damian has informed her is becoming _ quite _ a hit amongst all the relevant circles). 

She can’t care less, she tells herself.

After _ finally _ filling up the form with only a minimal amount of lying (she _ may _ have bumped up her annual income by a few hundred dollars and she _ did _ list herself as bisexual, but that was for the greater good—this wasn’t anything serious anyway and she figured it increased her chances of finding someone decent), she passed it in to the bored looking instructor at the front. Only then does she allow herself to survey the rest of the people in the room.

People aged 20-30 were lounging around, some looking nervous and fidgety in their seats, others still hunched over and answering their personality forms, and a small minority wandering around, already making small talk and looking like they owned the world. She thinks she sees a familiar mess of wavy blonde hair disappear into the ladies’ bathroom, but she shakes it off.

Damn hallucinations. She’d been seeing _ her _ everywhere ever since…

Well, it didn’t matter now.

Janis takes her seat and adjusts the number ‘24’ that’s pinned to her green t-shirt. The instructor (who’s wearing a ridiculous pinstriped pantsuit) at the front receives the final form from a shy-looking woman with glasses then proceeds to relay instructions through the microphone.

“Alright, everyone in their seats? Okay, those of you seated at the side of the table with the green stickers, you’ll be the ones in motion. Please switch seats by moving to your right.” 

Janis looks down and sees her sticker is pink. 

“Pink stickers, stay in place. You’ll have three minutes to talk to the person in front of you then they will move on to the next person. You may opt to exchange your personality sheets to get to know your speed date first. 

“Oh, and one more thing—the event chose not to separate based off sex. It’s 2019, people! If you don’t swing their way, make friends or swipe left. That’s it. Any questions?” 

Silence. The instructor shrugs as if not expecting anything more. “Okay, timer starts now!”

Janis looks up and sees a man wearing a t-shirt that reads ‘GOD IS A WOMAN’ and that’s pretty much the most interesting thing about him. His brown hair is styled like every other generic celebrity and his blue eyes are intelligent but...almost patronising? He flashes her a smile. “What’s up? My name is Steven. Here’s my personality card.”

Janis takes it and gives it a quick once-over before deciding she’s not interested in meeting this guy at all. He’s a lawyer for some unknown firm, but his hobbies listed things like ‘debate, philosophical musing, spiritual exercises, poetry writing’ and she decides that she can’t really stand anyone so pretentious.

They barrel through an awkward three minutes where Steven talks about himself and his life without getting any information about Janis apart from her name. When the bell rings, he winks at her and hands her a card. “I _ love _ how you’re listed as an artist. Your hobbies — _ beautiful _. I love a woman with personality.” 

Janis is pretty sure he didn’t even read her form past the first line. 

“Call me,” Steven says, sending her a wink before he moves to the next seat only to be replaced by another man wearing shades and a fedora despite the event being indoors.

_ Ugh. _

By the fifth mediocre white man talking over her, she’s about to send Damian some carefully worded death threats. By the seventh, she’s considering throwing in an actual murder attempt involving fire and knives. By the tenth, she’s pretty much ready to get up and leave and, really, Janis is _ genuinely _ about to because this was a _ stupid _ idea and she could be doing so many better things on a Saturday afternoon. She’s about to get up and go, but the bell rings and the oily-haired man wearing a MAGA cap is replaced by the first woman on her speed date roster.

And not just any woman, but the blonde-haired, blue-eyed muse of her nightmares.

Her jaw drops and she can kind of feel her brain short-circuiting when their eyes meet. Regina looks equally shocked, mouth hung open and shoulders tense. “_ Janis? _”

* * *

_ It’s 1 in the morning and the speakers are blasting some pop hit of 2016. Janis is sitting in the corner, draped over her chair with her shoes on the white table. She lazily watches her friends dance from her little spot in the room. Cady is passionately flailing her arms around in a way that just screams ‘caucasian!’ while Aaron watches and laughs. Karen is holding Gretchen’s hand as they bob along to the beat and they’re both looking happier than Janis has ever seen them. _

_ Fit for a wedding day, she thinks, just knowing that those two would work out. Karen plants a kiss on Gretchen’s cheek during the bass drop and they both blush as Cady whoops. Damian is off making out with some hot guy that was seated at their table earlier (Jason, was it?) and she’s pretty sure that he’s not coming back to their shared hotel room later tonight. _

_ It’s a little lonely and Janis about to stand to join the rest of her friends before her vision is immediately blocked by a wall of white and gold. _

_ “Hey,” says Regina George, standing in front of her. Her smile is real but the cloudiness in her eyes suggests that she’s had more than enough to drink. Janis isn’t one to judge though, having basically been attacking the complimentary whiskey bottle at her table since midnight. “Don’t wanna dance?” _

_ “Can’t,” Janis carefully says. She doesn’t extend an invite, but Regina immediately takes the seat to her left as the song changes to something with the exact same beat of the old one, only with different lyrics. “Besides, you know I hate EDM.” _

_ Regina hums and fixes her gaze at the rest of their friends. Janis isn’t quite sure what to make of this situation. They were ‘friends’, yes, but generally only by association. They’d made up in senior year and had been studying in the same state for college, but Janis knew things were still a little awkward between the both of them, much more so in sophomore year of university when Regina came out as a lesbian by making out with a bunch of girls at a mutual friend’s party. _

_ (Janis wasn’t judging her. That would be hypocritical, but she did have to admit that she found it unfair that Regina had never gone through the brutal high school cruelty she had been subjected to. She found it unfair that Regina had come out in a world that was much more accepting. _

_ She also found it unfair that Regina had managed to snag girls just as easily as she used to snag guys, but she keeps quiet about that one.) _

_ “So what about you? Can’t find any hot girls to dance with?” Janis says, trying to keep the conversation going. As weird of a history theirs was, she didn’t want to cling on to the fumbling words and uncomfortable silences of the past. They were adults now. Janis could let go of the pettiness of their teenage years. _

_ “Unless you want to dance, then no. Everyone here is either straight or taken,” Regina laughs, not unkindly. Janis’ head is cloudy, but she immediately latches on to the implications of the first bit of the girl’s statement. _

_ “You think I’m hot?” _

_ Another laugh from Regina George. It does funny things to Janis’ stomach. “Only since 10th grade, Janis. God, you’re dense.” _

_ “You…I…” Janis can’t seem to form a complete thought in her head. She pulls her feet off the table and back onto the floor, the dizziness she feels after the shift in position revealing the extent of her inebriation. _

_ “You wanna dance, Janis?” Regina says, voice low. The girl stands and extends a hand out to her. Standing in this light, dressed in a pretty white dress and hair tied up into a formal bun, Janis thinks Regina looks almost ethereal. _

_ Well, as the kids these days were saying—YOLO. _

_ She takes Regina’s hand and is immediately pulled to the dance floor just as the DJ cranks up a _ good _ song for once. September by Earth, Wind, and Fire blasts through the speakers and she screams out the lyrics, raising her hands in the air, bobbing her head, and feeling more alive than she has in a long time. _

_ Regina doesn’t take her eyes off of her the entire time. _

* * *

“_ Regina? _” she finally manages, trying to process what was going on. Here she was at a humiliating matchmaking party, facing the very girl she had been trying to avoid for the past 3 years.

“Well, this is embarrassing,” Regina tries, laughing nervously and tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear—a gesture that is unlike her. “What are you doing here?”

“I…Damian set me up to it. What’s your excuse?”

If Janis didn’t know any better, she would say that Regina was blushing.

“Just trying something out.”

“Ah.”

They share an awkward nod. Janis looks everywhere else in the room, desperately avoiding Regina’s eyes even though she’s sure that the other girl is trying to do the same. She isn’t quite certain what to do. This wasn’t something she saw coming at all and she’s really regretting even agreeing to do this for Damian in the first place because— 

Hold up.

“Oh, that _ bitch _!”

“Excuse me, what?” Regina’s eyes widen in shock and Janis holds her hands up immediately, trying to explain.

“Damian must have known you were coming. That’s why he was so fucking insistent that I should go to this stupid thing!” Janis laughs almost hysterically. “Somehow he found out you were coming and he made me go too so we would see each other and...and…”

“And?” Regina prompts, voice tinged with curiosity but also something else that might have been...hope?

“And nothing,” Janis says quickly. 

(It had nothing to do with the fact that, ever since the ‘incident’ at Gretchen and Karen’s wedding reception, she had changed. Nothing to do at all with the endless existential crises she had while binging Netflix shows until the early hours of morning, the nights she spent high off her ass rambling about prissy princesses and pretty blondes until she fell asleep in Damian’s bed, crying. This had nothing to do with the fact that one night had pretty much broken her so hard she hadn’t been able to get over it in _ years _.)

“Oh, okay,” Regina says, voice light but eyes brimming with disappointment. Janis looks away, staring instead at the big number on the board in front, indicating how many more speed dates until the first half of the event was over (ten). Suddenly, Regina reaches out her hand as though she’s about to hold Janis’ own. “Janis, I—” 

Then the bell rings. Regina shoots her one more look and says something about talking later, but Janis hardly hears it as the seat in front of her is taken up by some burly guy in a band t-shirt. He immediately goes off about how much he loves alternative rock and how pop music today is trash, and Janis pretty much zones out for the rest of the session.

The last ten people pass by quickly, majority being more annoying white men, but there had been some others too. She met a woman named Elle who had the sweetest smile and the nicest things to say about Janis’ hand painted jacket, another woman named Gemma who had a kid and lived alone but wanted to find something better in life, and a genderfluid person named Kace who loved ice cream and walking around the city. Kace had bright blue eyes and a smirk that made Janis feel all kinds of funny things, but they winked and revealed that they were really just here for kicks and that their girlfriend was in charge of the event.

_ Go figure _, Janis thinks, sparing a glance at the woman with the pinstripe suit, holding the mic and facilitating the logistics of her personal brand of hell.

More than once, she tries to look for Regina, but the girl had gotten lost in the throng of people moving and speaking all at once.

It takes much too long, but eventually the final bell rings with an announcement from the host. “Thank you everyone for participating! We’ll have 10 minutes of break and, if you want to join the next round, you may stay, but if you feel like you may have hit it off with someone...well, feel free to leave. As a treat, everyone who has attended this event gets a free drink at Moe’s across the street! Simply show your number card to claim it and have a great night!” There’s a few moments of scattered, unsure applause, before Janis is grabbing her jacket and making her way to the doors.

She’s halfway there when she feels a cool hand wrap around her shoulder. “Janis, wait!”

She whips around and comes startlingly close to Regina’s face. Her eyes involuntarily glance down to the other girl’s lips and, _ god _, she feels like she’s a teenager with a crush again because her stomach does a series of tumblerolls. Regina’s staring too, but she immediately pulls away to give Janis more space. The hand stays on her shoulder.

“Let’s talk,” Regina says, looking up intently. “It’s been a while.”

* * *

_ "It’s been a while,” Regina whispers into Janis’ ear. “Since we danced.” _

_ It was 2am and by then, a lot of the people at the party had dispersed. Damian was nowhere to be seen, Aaron and Cady had gone back to their hotel, and Gretchen and Karen were off somewhere ordering McDonald’s at their own reception. People were still generally scattered around the place, stumbling around drunkenly or booking Ubers home. Meanwhile, Janis found herself sitting on Regina George’s lap as the girl played with her hair. _

_ “Mm,” she says, leaning back as Regina runs her fingers through her hair and makes little braids like she used to when they were kids. “‘s fun, though. Kinda missed it.” _

_ “It’s like when we were kids, right?” _

_ “Might be even better now.” _

_ Perhaps she shouldn’t have taken that final shot with her high school friends when the DJ played his last song. Perhaps she shouldn’t have drank anything at all because under completely normal circumstances, she wouldn’t have allowed this. _ This _ being Regina mumbling conversation into her ear while touching her so gently but so nicely that it made her feel all warm and fuzzy in a way that the alcohol could never provide. _ This _ being the words that stumbled out of her mouth so easily, and the vulnerability that shone in Regina’s eyes whenever she said something cheesy like that. _

_ On second thought, she probably would have allowed this sooner if she knew how good it would feel. _

_ “Janis,” Regina whispers and Janis turns in response. They find themselves a hairsbreadth apart and Regina immediately tenses. Her eyes flicker down to Janis’ lips and back up, then down and up again so fast that Janis gets even dizzier than she already was. “Sorry, I—” _

_ Janis surges forward, pressing her lips to Regina’s, and the night becomes all the more magical. It is soft and sweet and not at all the fire and brimstone she had (kind of) imagined it would be back in high school. Regina tastes like vodka and cherry lipstick and the sunshine of childhood days long gone. Janis can’t help but think about how they fit so perfectly together, how right this moment felt after an hour of dancing and shouting and drinking. They pull apart for a moment as Janis changes her position and straddles Regina, allowing her to press her chest against the other girl which makes her sigh. _

_ Janis pulls apart, breathless and grinning. Regina’s eyes are wide and blown. “Oh, shit, I’m so sorry—” _

_ “Regina George apologising?” Janis laughs and Regina smiles. “How unbecoming.” _

_ “Come home with me,” Regina immediately says, wrapping her arms around Janis’ waist possessively. Janis doesn’t need to be told twice before she’s pulling herself off the other girl and being led by the hand outside the glass doors of the reception hall. _

* * *

Regina doesn’t hold her hand while she leads the way to Moe’s, but Janis still feels drawn to the other girl despite the lack of physical force. She agrees because she has no reason _ not _ to. She agrees because even if she had flipped her life upside down for the second time, Janis still wants to know what Regina George has been up to these past three years.

She still wants to know if…no, she couldn’t be selfish enough to ask.

They enter the bar that actually looks pretty classy for the side of town they were in. The room is lit up red by a neon sign of Chinese characters and the place has only opened up, having been around 7pm. The seats look worn but cozy and the floor is lined with wood. A lone bartender wearing a cowboy hat is mixing drinks by the counter and looks up at the both of them before noticing their number cards.

“Free drink promo from Sharon’s? Take a seat, I’ll get back to ya,” he drawls in a Southern accent. Regina shares a look with Janis and they immediately take a seat at the far end of the bar, far away from the door where people who had gone to the matchmaking party were beginning to file in. There’s a small corner with table that fits two. Regina pulls out Janis’ chair for her which makes Janis laugh.

“Aren’t you a gentleman, George?”

“Shut up.”

Janis grins. “So tell me...what did you think of that matchmaking thing?”

“Oh my god, it was the most pathetic thing I’ve experienced in my life,” Regina says, waving her hand around exasperatedly. “I mean, it’s just the same snooty white guy trying to get in my pants over and over again as if I’m _ interested _ . We filled out those personality sheets, right? It’s like they didn’t even read them! The one guy that _ did _ told me he thought he could _ turn _ me.”

The distress in Regina’s voice actually makes Janis laugh and the air clears a little with the enthusiasm she’s packing into their conversation. “If Shane Oman couldn’t turn you, I doubt some greasy guy at a matchmaking party could.”

“I _ know _, right?” Regina says. “They think they're hot shit, but they’re actually pathetic as hell. The only decent person I met at that cursed party was Kace—”

“Oh, the one with the host girlfriend! Yeah, they were hot,” Janis immediately pipes up, which makes Regina laugh.

“Hot as hell, but taken as hell too…”

“As if you’d stand a chance against Ms. Pinstripe Suit.”

“I pull pinstripes off better,” Regina says, tossing her hair across her shoulder like they’re in high school again and she’s talking down some upstart freshman. “But whatever. Her loss.”

Janis opens her mouth to say something before the bartender with the cowboy hat materialises beside their table, holding two bottles of beer and a bottle opener. He takes their number cards, opens the bottles, and heads back to the bar after serving them.

Regina wrinkles her nose when she reads the label. “Ew, this is cheap.”

“You expected champagne or something?”

“I expected something that doesn’t taste like lighter fluid,” Regina says. Janis takes a sip of the bottle and she has to agree. The beer is smooth but sour, almost like it was infused with lemons but...the spoiled kind. “Let’s get something better. You still like whiskey?”

Janis nods and watches incredulously as Regina saunters off to the bar in her pretty yellow shirt and jeans. In the brief interlude that Janis has, she sends a text to Damian articulating in words the exact way she was going to kill him along with a time and date.

Damian replies with a heart emoji, and she’s about to send a knife one back before Regina returns with two vodka shots, some bright pink cocktail thing, a whiskey on the rocks, and cheese fries. Janis is just about to worry about her wallet and the meager amount of cash she had brought, when Regina says, “I covered it already. Take it as a thanks for dragging you here.”

They spend the next hour catching up. Turns out, Regina really is some hotshot at some startup fashion magazine and has spent the past three years travelling back and forth from New York to London, pulling her publication higher and higher into the fashion circles. Janis mumbles out how she’s doing graphic design at some firm then abruptly changes the topic.

They talk about Damian and his boyfriend, about Gretchen and Karen, Cady and Aaron, sports, the weather, New York, movies…Eventually, they run out of things to talk about apart from the elephant that’s been sitting in the room since they’d first encountered each other.

Janis is on her fifth drink and she already feels a pleasant buzzing sensation in her ears. Regina looks a little worse for wear, her cheeks tinged red from the alcohol and her laugh getting progressively louder. The silly slur she’s always had with her words since childhood has been getting worse within the last few minutes and she can’t seem to stop staring at Janis.

“So…” she starts, and Janis already knows what’s coming.

* * *

_ “So…” Regina whispers as they stumble into a surprisingly humble apartment about 10 minutes away from the reception venue. “This is my place.” _

_ Janis isn’t sober enough to take in all the details of the flat, much less while Regina’s hand is gripping her waist like that, but she’s coherent enough to see the little traces of the girl’s personality within its interior design. The space is clean and organised, walls white and tables glass like a photo straight out of a minimalist home decor Pinterest. There are a few succulents perched on the kitchen counter, a little couch with a TV in front, and a wooden door leading to the bedroom. The theme is clearly black and white, modern and sleek. Extremely fitting for a fashionable powerhouse like Regina George. _

_ Janis, however, focuses on a small painting hanging above the couch. It’s nothing particularly extravagant, just a canvas splashed with oranges and blacks in seemingly random patterns, but Janis knows the piece like the back of her hand. _

_ Fitting, as hers was the hand that made it. _

_ “That’s mine,” Janis says softly, pointing to the painting. _

_ Regina glances up and blushes harder than she already is. “Oh, uh, yeah. I bought it in one of your art galleries last year.” _

_ Janis tries to remember the gallery she had sold it at, but most transactions went through some middle man before getting to her, so the provenance details are usually muddy at best. “Why?” _

_ Regina opens her mouth to answer but doesn’t seem to be able to find a sufficient one. Instead, she just pulls Janis closer to her and presses her lips against hers again, promptly erasing any other thoughts from Janis’ head. _

_ Well, for a topic change, it sure was effective. They kiss, and they kiss, and Regina slowly backs Janis against the door to the bedroom. She hears the handle click open and she’s gone for the rest of the night. _

* * *

“Janis, about that night…”

“What night?” Janis tries to laugh but it comes out sounding like she’s choking. Regina fixes her with a pointed glare—’_ c’mon, you’re not that stupid _’.

“You know. After the reception party…”

“Oh, _ that _night. Haha,” she says, trying to keep her cool despite the room dropping a few hundred degrees. “What about it?”

“I…”

* * *

_ Janis wakes up before Regina, clothed in only her dress shirt from the night before. She takes one look at the girl beside her, sound asleep and mumbling nothings into her pillow, and she feels her heart drop. _

_ Oh, fuck. She just slept with Regina George. _

_ Her thoughts go back to the previous night in a frenzy, first ensuring that everything had been completely consensual, then reliving the chain of events to figure out how the hell it had happened. Most of the finer details she can’t quite piece out, but the sex? _

_ Flashbacks of Regina’s lips on her neck, the scratch marks that were surely peppered on her back, and the ache between her legs, well. Needless to say, it was probably the best she’d ever had. _

_ Regina sighs a little in her sleep and shifts a bit, making Janis’ heart flutter dangerously. Slowly, Janis sits up, trying to ignore the pounding of her skull and doing her best to get her shit together. She finds her phone and sees that it’s 8 in the morning. _

_ Regina never rises before 9. _

_ Janis dresses up in her old clothes as fast as she can (which really isn’t that fast considering the killer hangover and the fact that her various articles of clothing were flung haphazardly around the room yesterday) and spares one last glance at Regina before hightailing out of there, booking an Uber to her hotel and texting Damian that she was leaving for New York again _ tonight _ . _

* * *

“You left,” Regina says bluntly. “We slept together and you left without a word.”

Janis downs the rest of her drink, trying to psyche herself up for this conversation as much as she could with her head going every which way. She makes eye contact with the bartender across the room who raises his bushy eyebrows at her empty drink and she nods, hoping that her message for more would be conveyed properly. “Yeah.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

Janis looks up, startled to find Regina staring at her with sincerity lacing her eyes. She looks genuinely concerned and it surprises Janis that the girl would look like _ that _ over something that had happened so long ago. “No, no, it wasn’t that, it was…” she hesitates. “I don’t know if I’m drunk enough for this conversation.”

The bartender comes over, replacing her glass with another of whatever she was having, some Filipino house special called a ‘_wengweng_’. She accepts it graciously and tries to avoid Regina’s bewildered gaze. “It was a lot, okay? There was the girl who’d ruined my life after I crushed on her for years, telling me she liked me back and sleeping with me all on the same night. I mean, I’m over that high school drama, but I didn’t...well, you could call me a coward but I didn’t want to face whatever came after ‘cause our history is kinda...complicated. I didn’t want to deal with everything else.”

“You could’ve called or even just shot me a message.”

“I know. I know, and it wasn’t fair to you but I was thinking that surely I’m not the first girl you’ve seduced, so it wasn’t that big of a deal anyway, right? It was just awkward since, like, our past and all that,” Janis said, sipping her drink a little slower as her words started to slur. “And you have to know I was basically in love with you and I didn’t want to have to confront that after we slept together. I don’t think I was ready to deal with a one-night stand with someone I used to…”

Before she can finish, Regina is reaching over the table, cupping her face with her hands, and pressing their lips together. Janis can’t even fight it because she’s melting into it the minute it starts and, _ wow _, she’s known what this was like, but every time it happens she feels like it’s the first time all over again. They kiss for a while, but Regina eventually pulls back, eyes hooded and breath short.

“_ God, _ I’ve been waiting to do that for a while,” Regina huffs, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Her cheeks are redder than they were before and she has to steady herself with the chair to avoid tipping sideways. “Janis, I don’t know how the hell Damian can deal with your useless lesbian ass. You _ idiot _, I’ve liked you back for forever, I was just too scared to say anything because of everything that happened between us. You weren’t just another girl I was trying to...seduce.”

Janis pauses, trying to make sense of what Regina was saying. “So...doesn’t that make _ you _ the useless lesbian?”

“Oh my—” Regina starts, then she’s pushing the chair back and swinging over to the side where Janis is. She presses their lips together again, but this time her hand is on Janis’ back, the other one is tangled in her hair and Janis has never thought that lemon chapstick and vodka could taste _ this _ sexy. Janis pulls away after Regina’s tongue starts pressing against her lips, the last sensible braincell in her head trying to tell her that it would be inappropriate to have sex in a public bar.

Not that she thought they would be doing that tonight or anything.

“We’ve got to stop having these conversations with alcohol,” Regina whispers against her lips. “For the record, I’ve been trying to find you for the past three years, but Damian wouldn’t give me your number and New York is huge.”

Janis hums, wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist as the girl sidles in closer.

“Didn’t think I’d be finding you in some pathetic speed dating event I was using to get over you,” she says, her lips now resting on Janis’ cheek.

“Guess I’ve gotta retract my death threats to Damian,” Janis replies. “This is pretty nice.”

Regina laughs, pulling away a little. There’s something new in those blue eyes, something bridling with hope and Janis strongly suspects it’s reflecting somewhere in her own smile as well. “Promise if I take you home today, you won’t run in the morning?”

Janis grins, standing up slowly so as not to lose her balance. “As long as you promise not to go to one of those matchmaking events, I’m yours for tomorrow too.”

Regina George pulls her out the doors of Moe’s and Janis tries not to laugh too hard as the bartender sends her a conspiratory wink. They would have a _ lot _ to talk about in the morning, but for now…

For now, Regina was holding her hand and leading her towards her apartment in an outcome that would _ definitely _ warrant some 5-star reviews for a certain speed dating event.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like it was kind of rushed in the end, but i hope you liked it anyway. this is meant to stand alone, but i'll see if i'll end up writing an actual resolution for these useless lesbians.
> 
> i'm working on something kind of big for these two, though! hopefully i'll finish it by this month. have this for the time being. love you all!


End file.
